State of the Art
The invention relates to a game net post adapted to be placed in substantially vertical position in the ground or floor, and being provided with means for attaching a net and for tensioning a net cable.
Net posts for games such as volleybal have been known in a great many embodiments. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,310, granted to Allbright, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,085, granted to the present inventor and assigned to the same assignee.
All known game net posts have the means for attaching and tensioning the net cable somehow at the outside of the post proper. This is a hindrance both during storage and set up and during the game because players may be hurt.